


Go to Bed

by Cody_kun



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Implied Petplay, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_kun/pseuds/Cody_kun
Summary: Lack of sleep is a hell of a drug.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's four in the goddamn morning and i work at eleven ://///// and i work all day lm ao by e
> 
> Forgive me father for i have sinned  
> goodnight

Late nights at the office were always a chore.  
  
Jumin _could_ always delegate the busywork to his assistant, but there were some projects he preferred completing on his own, with no one’s supervision _but_ his own. It wasn’t an error on Assistant Kang’s part; it was solely his perfectionism driving him to work until dawn while miraculously cancelling out the urge for sleep, a proper meal, or basic human interaction.  
  
It was funny—he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had any of those.  
  
Perhaps he was being dramatic—he _did_ sleep, even if it were for a grand total of an hour a day, spread _throughout_ the day. Sleep was sleep. But lately, he’d hit a lag so severe his usual triple shot (and, on occasion, quadruple shot) didn’t wake him any more so than his frequent alarms. And eating, he did when he had the time. He hadn’t whittled away to nothing quite yet, so he supposed that counted for something.  
  
Human interaction, however, was something that he could definitely use a bit more of.  
  
He sighed, thumb idly sliding against his touch screen, though he didn’t remember picking up his phone. He squinted his sore eyes as he opened the messenger, starting a chat room with the sole intention of seeing if anyone else were awake. _  
__  
_ Jumin stifled a yawn. Perhaps another nap was in order...  
  
_You’re awake?_ _  
__  
_ Jumin’s eyebrows shot up. He hadn’t expected _you_ to be awake at this hour.  
  
_Yes,_ he wrote. _I’m working._ He paused for a moment. _Why are_ ** _you_** _awake?_ _  
__  
__Dunno~ Just not tired, I guess. And being in someone else’s apartment is sorta weird ;;_ _  
__  
_ Jumin raised an eyebrow.  
  
_That makes sense._ He sighed, shifting in his revolving chair. _But you need to take care of yourself. Go to bed._ _  
__  
__You’re one to talk!_ _  
__  
_ Jumin smirked.  
  
_Am I?_ _  
__  
__Yes!_ you quickly typed, causing Jumin to stifle a chuckle. _You can’t buy a good night’s sleep!_ _  
__  
__Not yet, at least._  
  
_Not ever, Mister Chairman!!_ _  
__  
_ Jumin rested his cheek against his palm, resisting the urge to shut his eyes.  
  
_Oh, no...you’re making me tired._ _  
__  
__You were already tired._

 _You have no proof of this._ _  
_ _  
_ Even with his eyelids as heavy as they were, Jumin felt much better after a few minutes of chatting with you. For a moment, he wondered if you’d nodded off; you were certainly taking your time to reply.  
  
_Do I need to come put you to bed?_ _  
_ _  
_ Jumin’s eyes went wide. Suddenly, he was _very_ awake.  
  
But you hadn’t meant anything strange, he knew. Last he heard, you and Zen had hit things off — though nothing was official, and you were awfully flirtatious, sometimes...  
  
_Very funny, ___. Like you’d be able to._ _  
_ _  
_ _Is that a challenge?_ _  
_ _  
_ Jumin paused. Why were you being so...feisty?  
  
_I don’t know._ His heart beat faster. _I suppose it could be._ _  
_ _  
_ _I guess I’d have to tire you out first…_ _  
_ _  
_ Jumin must have fallen asleep. He’d opened the chat, responded for a moment or two, then passed out right on his desk.  
  
... _I suppose you would._ _  
_ _  
_ _But how?? I have some ideas, but I don’t know…_ _  
_ _  
_ Jumin reached for his collar, loosened his tie. You were _testing_ him, weren’t you?  
  
No, no — it was the lack of sleep.  
  
... _Now you’ve made me curious._ _  
_ _  
_ For a long moment, the chat room was quiet.  
  
_...I’ve thought about it a lot...you and me…_ _  
_ _  
_ _Ah! >///< It’s embarrassing! _ _  
_ _  
_ Jumin leaned forward, phone held tightly. His hands were a bit shaky, he noticed: likely another symptom of his exhaustion.  
  
_Embarrassing?_ _  
_ _  
_ _The things I think about!_ _  
_ _  
_ _Tell me what they are._ _  
_ _  
_ _Do you really wanna know~?_ _  
_ _  
_ There you went, being coy again.  
  
_Yes,_ he wrote, _I do._

 _Well…_ He could imagine you smirking behind your phone; he wondered what you were wearing, or if, perhaps, you slept in the nude… _You’re really strong, and like to boss people around._

 _I resent that._ _  
_ _  
_ _Haha! But…_ Jumin chewed on his lip, text blurring in front of his straining eyes. _I think I wouldn’t mind...being bossed around by you._ _  
_ _  
_ This was getting dangerous. Very, very dangerous.  
  
_You don’t know what you’re saying,_ he wrote. _Go to sleep._ _  
_ _  
_ _But how am I supposed to sleep now?? You’re so mean…_ _  
_ _  
_ _I can be meaner,_ he wrote, shifting in his seat and making it a point to ignore the uncomfortable stirring in his groin. _Especially when little girls don’t do as they’re told._ _  
_ _  
_ He shouldn’t have sent the last part. He most _definitely_ shouldn’t have sent it.  
  
_I’ll be good then!! Really good!!_ _  
_ _  
_ Jumin groaned aloud.  
  
_Not the response I was hoping for…_ He was lying to himself. _It’s late. Get some rest._ _  
_ _  
_ _But I’m lonely…_  
  
Jumin’s heart sank.  
  
_And this apartment is so strange sometimes… It feels really empty._ _  
_ _  
_ Jumin chewed on his lip. Would it be so terrible if…?  
  
_If I call you, will it help you feel less lonely?_ _  
_ _  
_ Your response was almost instant.  
  
_It will help, I’m sure ^^_ _  
_ _  
_ With a sigh, Jumin pressed your contact and held his phone to his ear. You picked up after the first ring.  
  
“Jumin!”  
  
“___.” Jumin cleared his throat. “Good evening.”  
  
You laughed: a sound too innocent, too carefree.  
  
“More like good morning,” you said. Jumin heard the sound of shifting; he imagined you burying yourself in your blankets. It was a cute picture, he had to admit. “It’s almost five.”  
  
“I’m aware,” he sighed, pushing his bangs away from his face. “But this project...it’s taken a lot of my time, lately.”  
  
“Sounds tedious,” you said. “Did you make Jaehee do a lot, too?”  
  
“She’s certainly helped, but I’ve made this more of a...personal project.”  
  
“Really? I had this picture in my head of you burying Jaehee in paperwork while you drank expensive wine....”  
  
Jumin scowled.  
  
“I would never do something like that.”  
  
“Are you sure?” you laughed.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
You paused; the only sound was your gentle breathing against the phone receiver.  
  
“Y’know…” You shifted again. “I was serious…”  
  
Jumin took a sharp breath.  
  
“...I — “  
  
“I know it’s probably weird! But, I just...you’re really handsome, and strong, and…” It sounded as though you’d buried your face in your pillow; Jumin had to strain his ears to make out what you said. “And dominant.”  
  
Jumin couldn’t hide his smirk.  
  
“Really?” He slid back in his chair, fingers popping the first two buttons of his pin-striped shirt. “You think that about me?”  
  
“Obviously,” you muttered. “Just...I know I haven’t met you, but you act so confident, and it…it’s really nice.”  
  
“Hm?” Jumin’s smirk widened. “It isn’t an act, I can assure you.”  
  
“Like _that!”_ you whined. “And it’s — it’s different from Zen…”  
  
“He and I _are_ polar opposites.”  
  
“If you say so,” you laughed. “But lately I’ve just been...thinking about things. And I — I have a lot of alone time…so I have a lot of time to, uh, _think...”_  
  
Jumin’s pulse spiked; he cleared his throat in an attempt to regain his composure (as if he had any).  
  
“Don’t tell me,” Jumin said, mental wheels turning faster, “that you’ve had impure thoughts about me.”  
  
“Don’t just _say_ it! Not like that!”  
  
Jumin chuckled.  
  
“You’re the one who brought it up.”  
  
You whined, shifting again in your bed. Jumin found it difficult, quite suddenly, to keep his breathing steady; and as the silence stretched on, his imagination began to fill in the gaps.  
  
“...You’re awfully quiet, ___.”  
  
“...No, I’m...not.”  
  
Jumin bit into his thumb, eyes narrow. Carefully, he listened — your breathing staccato, that shifting again…  
  
“___…”  
  
You gasped, then whimpered. Jumin’s eyes went wide.  
  
“You…”  
  
Jumin shut his eyes.  
  
“...You know, when you’re so quiet, it forces me to imagine what you’re doing.” His voice was suddenly lower, breathier. “It would be a shame if my imagination were far from the truth.”  
  
You laughed, airy and high.  
  
“I’m not d-doing anything…”  
  
“You’re a terrible liar.”  
  
You groaned; it sounded strained, like you were holding yourself back.  
  
“I’m no idiot.” Jumin’s eyes cracked open. “And you’re shameless.”  
  
“I — “  
  
“Playing with yourself, while we’re on the phone.” Jumin’s smirk was as wide as it was deadly. “If I had half a mind, I’d hang up.”  
  
You whimpered.  
  
“D-Don’t...please…”  
  
Jumin growled, just under his breath.  
  
“If I were there…” He took a deep breath, though it wasn’t nearly as steady as he wished it were, and laughed. This was _unbelievable._ “This can’t be real…”  
  
“It’s real,” you whined. “I — I’m p-playing with...my...ch-chest…”  
  
Jumin let out a hard breath.  
  
“Really?” he chuckled. “That’s all?”  
  
“They’re s-sensitive, and — and they feel really b-big...they fill up my hands.”  
  
Jumin’s nails dug into his thigh.  
  
He needed to hang up — he was overtired, you were obviously drunk, or _something,_ and this — this couldn’t _happen._  
  
“I wish they were your hands…”  
  
“And what would you do if they were?”  
  
Why wasn’t he hanging up?  
  
“I’d…” You cried out, then moaned, long and breathy. “Ah, Jumin…”  
  
Jumin clutched his phone so tightly he feared it might break.  
  
“Spread your legs.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
_“Spread your legs.”_  
  
From the sound of shuffling on the other end, you were quick to comply.  
  
“Your fingers — suck on them.” Jumin chuckled, shaking his head. “Make sure they’re wet. Now — “ Jumin shut his eyes, imagining you on your back. “Are you naked?”  
  
“I-I’m in panties...a-and my tank top is really loose…”  
  
“Tease yourself over your panties.”  
  
You gasped, but from the sound of your next moan, it was clear you complied.  
  
“Oh — “ You cried out again, breathing hard against the receiver. “Jumin!”  
  
“Good girl,” Jumin breathed, his hand sliding up his thigh and past his groin. He stifled a moan of his own; he was hard as a rock. “Your fingers — wet them again. But first, I want your panties off.”  
  
“Yes,” you said, voice breathless and high. “A-And my sh-shirt?”  
  
“Take that off, too.”  
  
Soon, you were back on the phone; and you sounded ready to burst with excitement.  
  
“I-I’m not wearing anything, now…”  
  
Jumin’s cock twitched.  
  
“And your fingers?”  
  
“Mm!” You sucked on your fingers (sloppily, by the sound of it). “They’re — r-ready…”  
  
“I’m sure you can imagine what I want you to do.”  
  
“I can,” you whined. “B-But...t-tell me? Please?”  
  
“...Play with yourself, Kitten.”  
  
You let out a moan so lewd it made Jumin _ache._  
  
“God,” he groaned, popping his fly and sliding the zipper down. “The things I’d do to you…”  
  
“Tell me,” you moan. “P-Please — t-tell me!”  
  
“So demanding,” he chuckled, voice dark, but smooth. “I’d make you pay for _this,_ first of all, you dirty little tease.”  
  
“Jumin — “  
  
“That’s _Sir_ to you, little girl.”  
  
“Y-Yes, Sir!”  
  
“I’d make sure you were naked, just like you are now…” Jumin shut his eyes and let his head fall back, fingers wrapping around his throbbing cock as he pulled it out of his suit pants. “I’d taste all of you, kiss you _everywhere…_ You’d be writhing before I was even halfway finished, wouldn’t you?”  
  
“Oh my God…” You could barely catch your breath. “Jumin...”  
  
“You’d be on your knees before me, little girl — I’d put that dirty mouth of yours to good use. And once I had my fill, you’d be on your back, my tongue and lips between your thighs, licking you until you were dripping....”  
  
“Please,” you breathed, voice breaking. _“Please_ _—_ _“_  
  
“I’d make sure you came so hard you shook, my name on your lips, my fingers buried inside of you...and while you trembled, I’d pull you close just to taste you again.” Jumin’s hips bucked. “I’d make you beg for it, love: for me to fill you. But once you did, I’d give it to you, until your cheeks were wet and your voice was ragged from _screaming.”_  
  
You were quiet aside from your frantic breathing.  
  
“Oh my G-God — I’m — I’m so _close,_ Jumin — please!”  
  
“Do you want to cum?”  
  
A high-pitched whine was the only answer you could give.  
  
With a dark chuckle, Jumin leaned back, his own breathing a labored mess. Quickly, he stroked himself, squeezing his cock at the base, then teasing himself at the dripping tip, all while imagining it was your hand instead of his.  
  
“Do you want me inside of you?”  
  
“Oh, _God_ _—_ y-yes — “  
  
“Do you want me to _fuck_ you?”  
  
_“Yes!”_  
  
Jumin shuddered, pumping his hips in time with his hand. He could see you on your back, your chest heaving, face crimson red, mouth open wide, his cock stretching you open —  
  
“Then cum,” he growled. “Cum for me, kitten.”  
  
As though on command, you let out a high whine — an elated sigh of Jumin’s name. Jumin shuddered as you gasped, his hand tugging faster, faster until he came as well, all over his hand and, subsequently, his desk.  
  
You breathed together for a long moment, before you laughed that innocent, carefree laugh of yours once again. Jumin, on the other hand, was _mortified._ _  
_  
“Damn it,” he swore, still panting. His desk was a _mess._ “I’ll make you pay for this…”  
  
“Is that a threat?” You sounded happy — much too happy. _“Sir?”_  
  
Jumin’s lip twitched.  
  
“Don’t test me... _Kitten.”_

* * *

Jumin fell asleep not long after you both finished, him being too tired to stay on the phone for much longer and you being the same. He figured if it were a dream, all would be fine when he woke up; if it wasn’t, however...well, he’d deal with that when the time came.  
  
He didn’t expect the time to come at nine in the morning, however; nor did he expect the messenger to be a certain red-haired, bespectacled man-child.  
  
Seven’s ringtone cut through the still air and Jumin groaned, eyes popping open as he, once he gathered his bearings, stared at the caller ID with a look of disdain.  
  
With one bleary eye open, he pressed his phone to his ear.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
_“I can’t believe you!_ Y’know, you’re lucky I caught this _first_ _—_ what if it had been Zen, or Jaehee, or Yoosung, or _V_ _—_ _“_  
  
Jumin’s eyes went wide. _  
_ _  
_ _You._  
  
“It wasn’t...a dream?”  
  
_“No,_ smart guy! Ugh, it’s a good thing I went in and deleted the chat, y’know, because this is _not_ what I wanted to wake up to and it sure as hell ain’t what anybody else wants to wake up to, either! Jesus Christ, dude — talking about _being bossed around_ and _who knows_ what that phone call was about — ”  
  
“So it was real.”  
  
“Dude — “  
  
“If you’ll excuse me — and I _do_ appreciate you saving my reputation and the RFA’s sanity — I have some business to attend to.”  
  
Jumin hung up despite Seven’s loud protests and, without a second’s hesitation, selected your contact and hit ‘call.’ The phone rang three times before you answered.  
  
“...Good morning, Kitten.” _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it seemed rushed dksglkjf i n eed sleep s o bad
> 
> please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed! they mean the world to this sleepy person right here  
> and if there are any mistakes they're my fault bc i'm tired ;;;;;; i'll fix later ahhh
> 
> until next time!


End file.
